


Four Boyfriends Sansa Couldn't Keep

by Fia126



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fia126/pseuds/Fia126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has never been particularly good at knowing who's right for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Boyfriends Sansa Couldn't Keep

**Author's Note:**

> R + L = J, In book time I am all for Jon/Sansa, however I realise that in real time cousin incest is not quite looked upon in the same way...  
> Not entirely sure where this came from, but bear with me, I'm still putting on my writing shoes so this is not the best.

**Joffrey.**

 

Sansa is fourteen when she brings him home, and almost everyone is witness to the slap he lands on her cheek. She doesn’t even flinch, it’s obvious he’s done it before, and that just seems to spur Robb and Jon into action. Arya is only just held back by Ned, but the others are too hard to stop. Catelyn watches as Jon holds the little bastard and Robb punches him square in the stomach and is only grateful that Bran and Rickon were not witness to the whole thing.

 

 

**Sandor.**

 

Since Joffrey there has been a long line of bad boyfriends – they all seemed to treat her fine, but they constantly vexed the rest of her family. Sandor is by far the worst, the others have been stereotypical bad boys, maybe with small amounts of charm but generally uncouth, smokers, ones that took her to parties that lasted until morning if the police didn’t stop them. Sandor, however, is eleven years older than sixteen-year-old Sansa, an intimidating hulk of a man with a burned face and a drinking problem.

 

Sansa seems enamored by him, insisting that he protects her from ‘all the evils of the world’, that he is secretly ‘a gentleman’. Catelyn remains unconvinced, as does the rest of the family.

 

Robb tells him in hushed tones one day that if he hurts Sansa he is in for trouble, to which he replies, “I’d like to see you try, but I never will, I’d not hurt the little bird,” and laughs. Still, they never see him again; Sansa says he enlisted in the army between waves of sobs.

 

 

**Willas.**

 

Willas comes along six months after Sandor, in which Sansa shunned all boykind. He sweetens her, a handsome boy stuck in a wheelchair; he has a charming sense of humour and way of speaking. He seems perfect, even Robb and Arya like him, and all the summer in Sansa seems to come out around him. She laughs and shines coppery gold and clear blue like the Sun in the sky.

 

Four months into their relationship, however, and even Ned can tell Sansa is becoming bored and irritable. She spends a lot of her time in the house because Willas is too busy with his family to come with her to parties and she sometimes feels quilty going without him. Robb and Jon take her out sometimes if she asks, but it’s still not the same.

 

She breaks up with Willas soon after, because she feels he always chooses his family over her. Her family is glad that she won’t be snappish all the time now, but sad to see him go.

 

 

**Jon.**

 

Jon is accidental. It happens at a party, when Robb has already gone home with his girlfriend and they are both a little too drunk for their own good.  Sansa has just gone out to get some air when Jon stumbles out himself and leans on the wall next to her. He only glances at her wildly before turning around and kissing her right there against the wall.

 

It’s rushed and sloppy, only lasting a second, but the moment he pulls away with muttered apologies she takes his face in her hands and brings him back. The kiss is a little rougher than Sansa would have expected from Jon, but welcomes the feel of his body pushing hers to the wall. His cold hands slip under her shirt, and she would care that everyone could see if she wasn’t so drunk (and it didn’t distract her so much to have his hand against the side of her waist, just sliding up…)

 

He drags himself away from her lips only to hail a cab and even then in the back seat they are still at each other. When they get out they try to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible – they do live in the same house after all, and their family seeing them would be disastrous, even if they are only cousins. In Sansa’s room, however, they take no such precautions, she has no lock on her door but her room is further from Robb’s than Jon’s, and Robb’s likely distracted.

 

No one interrupts.

 

 

The next time they are home alone together it happens again, and then the next, until they’re both sure that they make excuses to be home when the possibility of it just being them turns up.

 

Until Catelyn comes home early one day and goes to Sansa’s room, only to find Sansa’s fingers in Jon’s hair as his tongue disappears between her thighs. Obviously Catelyn is horrified, not only to have walked in on Sansa or Jon in such an intimate position, but together. After getting over the initial shock she had run from the room, only just catching the beginning of Sansa’s long string of expletives.

 

 

 

 


End file.
